


Let's Get One Thing Straight Around Here, Lotor!

by cypsiman2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, clearing up some misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/pseuds/cypsiman2
Summary: Lance has not been a fan of Lotor spending so much time with Allura, and now he's going to give him a piece of his mind!





	Let's Get One Thing Straight Around Here, Lotor!

Lance found Allura and Lotor together. Because of course they were together. “Allura, do you think you could show me that Altean Alchemy technique again? Even if I can't perform it myself, I still want to try and understand it, and you.”

“Of course Lotor.” Allura said, that wonderful smile on her face, a smile that was too good for that no good Lotor! “I just need to...Oh, I didn't see you there Lance.” Allura smiled at him too. It warmed Lance's insides, but it did not distract him from why he was here.

“Hey there Allura.” He turned to Lotor with a frown on his face. “Lotor, you and I need to talk, just you and me.”

“Is this urgent? Because Allura and I were about to...”

“Yes Lotor, it is urgent.” Lance stood his ground, he wasn't about to have Lotor say something perfectly reasonable and throw him off his game plan.

“Its all right Lotor; as I was about to say, I need to go and get something to eat before I can try again.” She walked to the door. “Would either of you like me to pick anything up while I'm at the kitchen?”

“No thanks, we're both good Allura.” Lance said. Allura arched an eyebrow at Lance speaking for Lotor, but she decided she had enough on her plate without digging into this. She left.

“So, how can I help you Lance?” Lotor said, trying to think if he'd ever been alone with the Red Paladin. No, he had not.

“Oh, you can help me Lotor, you can help me a whole bunch.” Lance stuck his finger in Lotor's face. “You can help me by stopping what you are doing with Allura this instant.”

Lotor frowned. “I had thought that we'd gotten past all this, Paladin of Voltron; I understand that suspicion about my true intention and allegiance can never be entirely swept away, but after everything I've done for you all I would think that you would not cast aspersions upon me like this.”

“Talk talk talk, you're really good at that aren't you?” Lance had his hands on his hips. “Listen, I'm sure that you're somewhere between eighty-six to ninety-three percent good, but even if you were one hundred percent good it wouldn't matter; stop flirting with Allura!” Lance said.

“Stop flirting?” Lotor looked at Lance. “What are you even talking about? I have done no such thing!”

Lance cleared his throat and affected a bad impression of Lotor's accent. “Oh Allura, you are so grand and wonderful and wise, you are the most special chosen Altean in the history of the universe, there will never be a more grand princess than you.” Lance dropped the accent. “What exactly do you call that if that isn't flirting?”

“Admiration!” Lotor said. “She is the heir to the Altean culture that my father betrayed and destroyed, the Altean culture whose blood runs in my veins from my mother Honerva; we're practically cousins for all intents and purposes, and I don't know how they do things down on Earth, but neither Galra nor Altea engages in that sort of thing.”

Lance took it all in. “Wait, you're serious? You seriously don't have any romantic feelings towards Allura at all? Not even a little bit?” It made no sense to him, this had to be a trick; Allura was too wonderful and kind and good for anyone not to love her!

“Not in the slightest.” Lotor said. “I gather from this that you on the other hand are very much in love with the princess and regarded me as a rival for her affections, yes?” 

“Well, like you said, you aren't in love with her so whatever I thought didn't matter and...” Lance's escape was cut off.

“If it will help convince you that I am in fact, 100% good, might I offer some advice regarding the princess?”

“What kind of advice could you give me?” Lance crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. “I've known her longer than you have, I should be giving you advice.”

“Oh?” Lotor smirked. “And just what advice would you give me, if you were to help me become romantically involved with Allura?”

“That you need to be kind and supportive and help her out when you can, and take your time; Allura's got so much on her plate, we all do, there's no point in rushing things and trying to make them happen before you're even really sure if this is real or if you're still just a bright-eyed kid who grew up on too many stories about prince charming rescuing the princess.” Lance paused. “Hey!”

“That does indeed sound like good advice; you should take it.” Lotor left Lance to his own devices.

“Believe me buddy, I'm trying.”


End file.
